


Christmas Cookies

by Vampirecupcake017



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Mentioned EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirecupcake017/pseuds/Vampirecupcake017
Summary: Kyungsoo and his fiance just having a nice dinner.





	Christmas Cookies

      It’s four days before Christmas as Do Kyungsoo walks down the hall to his shared apartment. Unlocking the door he opens it and is welcomed to the wonderful aroma of food and was that…cookies? He looked over to see his fiancé in the apron she wears whenever she cooks. She stood up with a fresh sheet of cookies straight from the oven.  
Kyungsoo takes off his coat and hangs it up in the closet. He silently makes his way to the kitchen and stands behind you. Turning around, you jump slightly at your sneaky future husband. He smiles as you make a small huffing noise and roll your eyes. Kyungsoo leans down and steals a kiss, and a cookie.

  
“I’m home.” He says as he takes a bite of the cookie.

  
“Hey, those are for after dinner.” You scold him, but not without a smile of your own. You set the cookie sheet down and wrap your arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. Looking up at him with a pouty face, he leans down for a second kiss.

  
“Welcome home.” You tell him.Unwrapping yourself, you go back to the stove to check on the vegetables.

  
“How was your day?” You ask while opening pot lids.

  
“The trainees are making great progress.” Kyungsoo replies while leaning against the kitchen island. Kyungsoo is a vocal coach at a well-known entertainment cooperation.

  
“That’s good news. Do you think any of them will debut soon?” You always keep tabs on the trainees, just for fun. Kyungsoo ponders the question a bit.

  
“There is a possibility of some debuting in a couple months. I think their singing would be confident enough.” You hand Soo some plates and he goes to set the table for two.

  
“How about your day?” He asks. You get down cups and set them on the counter.

  
“The kids are getting better, though they struggle a bit with the sentence structure.” You are an English teacher for the students at a local elementary school, and sometimes give lessons to the trainees at Kyungsoo’s work. Kyungsoo snorts as he puts napkins down.

  
“English sentence structure is frustrating.” He says. You reply with a mumbled ‘…only for you.’ He rolls his eyes and comes back to the kitchen and watches you prepare dinner. There are several Korean side dishes as well as foreign ones. There is a lot more food than for just two people.

  
“Why did you make so much food?” He asks, eyeing a plate of what seemed to be balls of meat drenched in some kind of sauce.

  
“They are Sweet and Sour Meatballs, and I’m testing out recipes for Christmas eve.” You say handing him some dishes to take to the table. You both begin to put food on your plates. Kyungoo picks up his utensils and puts them back down. He looks at you with a confused expression.

  
“Wait, isn’t Chanyeol hosting the Christmas eve dinner?” You take a sip of water and reply.

  
“Not anymore. His girlfriend was called away on a business trip last minute. It’s sad having to be called in to work on Christmas.” You take a meatball and pop it into your mouth. After finishing it you look back at your fiancé.  
“I don’t plan on leaving the cooking to that man. He can’t cook rice to save his life.” That comment earned a soft chuckle from the man sitting across from you. Both continue to eat when Kyungsoo stops again.

  
“Wait, that means we are hosting the dinner?” You nod your head.

  
“Which means we are cleaning the house tomorrow.” You smile up at him and he just stares back, expression blank. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem so amused about hosting a party for 20+ people.

  
“If it makes you feel better we can listen to your music while we clean.” You try bribing him any way you can. He looks like he’s pondering the agreement.

  
“Fine, but you owe me another present.” His brown eyes bore into yours, a little glimpse of something more in them. You smirk back at him.

  
“Does this mean an early Christmas present?” You ask standing up to take dishes back to the kitchen. Kyungsoo sits back in his chair and watches as you clear the table.

“Hmm, I guess it could be a little early.” You walk over to him and plant a chaste kiss upon his lips.

  
“Sounds like we have plans after the dishes get done.” You both smile at each other and steal another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been written out for several years, I've just been to shy to post anything. So here it is, out in the world now. First story, thanks for reading!


End file.
